Papoula
by Oul K.Z
Summary: Para algumas pessoas uma noite significa muitas coisas, para outras nem tanto. .::KibaxIno::.


**N/A: Presente de aniversario para Loii-chan, minha amiga e conselheira que sumiu.**

* * *

**Papoula**

_"Que cede o ópio e significa falsa paixão"._

* * *

Estavam atrasados. Cerca de uma hora atrás, foram convidados para ir a uma pequena reunião particular em um dos bares mais movimentados de Konoha. Beberiam saquê, comeriam tempurá de lula e conversariam bobagens.

O motivo da demora não era diferente das anteriores. Convencer a tímida Hyuuga se entreter com alguma coisa era sempre a etapa mais difícil.

Logo que entraram avistaram um loiro acenando freneticamente e gritando "Hinata-chan!", o que chamava atenção de todo o restaurante e provocava na Hyuuga uma leve tontura quase que a desmaiando de constrangimento.

- Não seja exagerado! – Sakura bradou dando um cascudo no loiro que estreitou os olhos. O restante do grupo Ino, Sai, Tenten e Neji, encaravam os dois levemente incrédulos.

Se aproximando da mesa, Kiba puxou gentilmente a cadeira para a Hyuuga, o que pareceu ser insignificante diante da indiferença do restante do grupo não era para o conjunto de olhos anilados.

- Obrigada Kiba-kun. - Hinata agradeceu com um sorriso singelo, olhando logo em seguida para o restante do grupo que conversava mutuamente.

- Hei Hina-chan, porque você não veio com um Yukata, você fica muito bem de Yukata. - Naruto comentou com um largo sorriso sem perceber que as bochechas de Hinata ficaram vermelhas.

- E... Naruto-kun é que...

- Vocês nos chamaram em cima da hora – justificou o moreno que ainda mantinha sues olhos sobre a Hyuuga – Apesar de que também adoraria ver Hinata de Yukata.

- Hina-chan conquistando corações. – Tenten cantarolou provocando algumas risadas na mesa. Hinata encolheu os ombros nervosamente, enquanto Kiba apenas sorria e Naruto olhava intrigada para Sakura em busca de alguma explicação.

Ino deixou escapar um sorriso como se o motivo de tal alegria fosse o comentário da Mitsashi... Porem, é claro, era algo que somente ela era capaz de enxergar.

Por um momento os olhos castanhos de Kiba se cruzaram com os azuis de Ino, e algo lá no fundo começou a incomodar o moreno. O contato visual foi quebrado com a chegada de um prato farto de sashimis e outras especialidades do bar. Naruto foi o primeiro a pegar o pequeno pedaço e logo em seguida, de boca cheia, comentou que estava tão gostoso quanto o lámen do tio. Vendo que suas atenções foram roubadas por algo razoavelmente patético, Ino e Kiba olharam-se no mesmo momento, e desta vez dois sorrisos surgiram.

A pequena reunião continuou com os comentários grosseiros de Naruto e algumas risadas sempre provocadas por alguma bobagem dita em mesa, o que surpreendentemente era até mesmo capaz de arrancar alguns risos do conservador Hyuuga ou do antipático Sai que parecia pouco a pouco ter aprendido pacientemente com sua namorada, Sakura, o que era expressão facial, além daqueles sorrisos forjados.

Também não era preciso muita perspicácia para perceber algumas ilimitadas e engraçadas cenas de ciúmes do mais velho dos Hyuugas pela a prima mais nova que era cortejada sem querer pelo o Uzumaki; o que Tenten fazia questão de lançar alguma investida no triângulo amoroso e que sempre acabava em uma Hinata vermelha, um Neji impassível e um Naruto confuso.

Mas o que com certeza parecia ser ignorado por todos , eram os olhares trocados entre Kiba e Ino que pacientemente esperavam o fim da reunião provisória.

**(..)**

- Jaa! – Hinata acenou de longe logo em seguida dando as costas e sentindo alguém abraçá-la pelos ombros.

- O Neji-san já devia ter dito o que sente por ela. – Sakura comentou logo após os dois sumirem de vista. Tenten apenas concordou com um murmurinho enquanto Ino e Kiba ainda recolhiam seus casacos dentro do bar.

- Neji gosta da Hinata-chan? – perguntou Naruto aturdido.

- Não se intrometa na vida deles... Se declarar para alguém é algo complicado. – Sai disse com o típico sorriso simpático. Sakura virou-se contra o namorado apertando suas bochechas dolorosamente. – Sa... Ku... - ele tentava dizer o que acabava por provocar uma engraçada expressão.

- Já disse para não me lançar esse sorriso hipócrita Sai!

- Desculpa, desculpa... – murmurou sem conter um sorriso, o que pareceu irritar ainda mais a ruiva. – Te levo em casa, vamos logo.

Lá dentro Ino olhava curiosa para o casal que acabava de sair; a loira demonstrava um grande interesse nos sorriso inconsciente de Sai e alguns gestos propositais de Sakura, como balançar os cabelos ou levar as mãos à boca, em uma tentativa ilusória de chamar atenção do namorado; logo em seguida Ino deixava um sorriso suave e malicioso surgir em sua face.

- Ino. – a voz masculina acordou de seus devaneios.

- Sim?

Kiba a fitou por um momento curioso, mas logo em seguida sorriu.

- Você mora a leste daqui não é?

Ino hesitou por um momento.

- Sim, por quê?

- Posso levá-la em casa?

Ino não respondeu no mesmo momento; vestiu o casaco e fechou lentamente os botões, imaginando que assim daria tempo para por suas ideias em ordens. Olhou para os lados vendo Tenten conversar com Naruto, mas na realidade seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar: a casa estava arrumada? Tinha preservativos? A chave estava de difícil acesso?

- Acho que fica longe da sua casa não? – perguntou tentando demonstrar desinteresse.

- Na realidade não, fica na mesma direção e é bom que você não vai para casa sozinha.

Ino riu discretamente.

- Certo, certo... Vou aceitar isso como uma boa desculpa Inuzuka. – brincou enquanto saía do bar e Kiba apenas soltava um burburinho semelhante a um riso.

**(...)**

- Já disse que não era necessário Kiba-kun. Eu podia ter subido até aqui sozinha. – Ino falou logo após chegar à entrada do apartamento. – Talvez você não se lembre, mas eu sou uma ninja.

- Nunca se sabe Yamanaka. – disse encostando-se à parede e a olhando pelos cantos dos olhos.

Escutou-se o barulho da chave ecoar pelo o longo corredor enquanto o soalho de madeira era partido pela a luz da lua. Trocaram olhares significando o fim da linha.

- Acho que já estou entregue não é?

Kiba desencostou da parede afirmando com um sorriso.

- Sim, acho que já está segura.

- Então... – Ino demorou a achar a palavra adequada até dizer um simples... - Obrigada.

Kiba apenas sorriu, enfiou as mãos nas calças e deu as costas à loira que ainda não tivera coragem de fechar a porta. Ino levou as mãos às sobrancelhas franzidas tentando achar bem no seu interior algum motivo pra dizer "Não". O que lhe pareceu bastante inútil, pois assim como não havia por que dizer não, não havia uma razão sensata para se dizer sim.

E já que não havia nenhuma resposta, optou pela qual tinha mais oportunidades.

- Kiba! – o moreno se virou e parou para encará-la– Não quer entrar?

**(...)**

O apartamento era simples e aconchegante. O soalho de madeira estava frio e as luzes todas apagadas. O ambiente tinha cheiro de lavanda e as paredes eram pintadas de amarelo devido ao grande poste de luz bem próximo à janela da sala. Fechando a porta Ino seguiu em direção a cozinha bem ao lado do hall principal.

- Quer algo para be... – as palavras cessaram quando o sentiu bem próximo de si - Algum problema Kiba?  
O moreno segurou a mão macilenta de Ino que procurava o receptor de luz da cozinha.

- Deixe as luzes apagadas... – ele pediu calmamente, sua voz rouca um tom a menos. Ino abaixou as mãos levando com sigo as dele.

Kiba enlaçou seus braços em volta de sua cintura enquanto seu rosto se apoiava na curva de seu ombro. Ino suspirou pesadamente sentido uma leve tontura.

Roçou seus lábios em sua nuca como se não a tocasse, e logo em seguida, derrubou o seu casaco e a virou para si.

Não via nada e sabia que não precisava ver nada. Ela só precisava sentir que ele estava ali, sentir os lábios, talvez cálidos ou gelados; sentir as mãos provavelmente mais ásperas que de qualquer homem não ninja.

Não deu tempo para sentir suas respirações. Eles se beijavam e orientavam seus corpos até o lugar um mais adequado. Até chegarem no quarto.

Meio aos tropeços e alguns murmúrios desorientados, aproximaram-se da cama de casal. Ela riu quando sentiu seu corpo ser jogado para trás e o barulho da jaqueta caindo no chão. Por um momento, enquanto ele se livrava das "importunas" roupas, ela pode levantar, ainda deitada, o rosto e contemplar, devido a um único raio de luz que vinha da janela, o corpo vigoroso de tórax másculo e ombros largos.

E era tudo aquilo que perpetrava os vestígios e alimentava as sessões de culpa. O descuido, o desalento, a falta de justificativa.

Os olhos anilados de Ino se desabaram.

Pelo menos por um momento ele seria dela. Ela teria controle por aquele homem.

Ele subiu na cama apenas com a calça desabotoada e apoiou seu joelho esquerdo entre as pernas dela. A beijou pelo pescoço, alisou suas coxas grossas e papáveis, mordiscou seus lábios queixos e seios.

A encarou por um momento e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Ela seria dele. Só dele.

Afinal, quem seria de quem ali?

Ela seria dele, só dele, por um momento. E somente aquilo.

Diferente do que naturalmente toda mulher no seu íntimo deseja.

**(...)**

Ino acordou com o barulho da porta. Ainda sonolenta se espreguiçou na cama e virou-se na esperança de encontrá-lo ali. Mas ele não estava.

Apertou o travesseiro em uma crise de decepção e afundou o rosto na fronha. Soltando um murmúrio semelhante a uma lamentação, seus dedos se esticaram junto com todos os músculos de seu corpo e em seguida relaxou-se bruscamente.

Levantou-se, tomou um banho, se vestiu em um dos costumeiros vestidos floridos e chegando ao quarto analisou tudo a sua volta. Nenhum bilhete, nenhuma vestimenta, nenhum rastro.  
Por um momento não moveu um músculo sequer; os olhos melancólicos, os lábios paralisados, as mãos rentes aos quadris.

Em passo lentos se dirigiu até a cozinha, no alto do fogão se via no relógio 8h55min; olhou enciumada para os números. Ainda estava muito cedo.

Não tinha a menor chance de aquilo ter significado algo. Pensou e logo em seguida pegou uma xícara de chá de jasmim. Sentou-se em uma volumosa poltrona em uma pequena área especial do apartamento; ali ela tinha um pequeno canteiro de flores e ervas.

Acolheu-se entre as pernas enquanto medicava a bebida; seus olhos se fundiam em uma flor que sua atenção perdida não estava ciente de ser uma papoula, e muito contragosto acabou terminando seu chá sem ter apreciado o seu sabor.

Ino suspirou e se ergueu sem nenhuma expressão significativa no rosto. Deixou a xícara na mesa, fechou a porta do apartamento e desceu as escadarias rumo à floricultura. Como quase todas as manhãs.

* * *

**N/A: Kiba e Ino sempre foi um casal simpático. E sinceramente eles combinam mais que Gaara e Ino... Realmente não sei. Hoje em dia está tudo tão normal. **

**Oul K.Z **


End file.
